


Bokuto//Akaashi out drinking

by Queercodedbookworm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Cute, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Graduation, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queercodedbookworm/pseuds/Queercodedbookworm
Summary: The third years had just graduated, and to celebrate they decided to take the rest of the team out drinking to a bar. Despite Akaashi’s better judgment, Bokuto had managed to drag him out as well.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Bokuto//Akaashi out drinking

The third years had just graduated, and to celebrate they decided to take the rest of the team out drinking to a bar. Despite Akaashi’s better judgment, Bokuto had managed to drag him out as well.

He wasn't keen on getting drunk, mostly because he didn't want to lose his composure in front of his teammates and embarrass himself, as well as having a nasty hangover the next day.

And yet, when Bokuto handed him a drink with his brilliant smile, Akaashi couldn't say no. Bokuto had told him that the three third years that had graduated had held a before party and gotten mildly tipsy, so after three shots and some questionable mixed drinks he was completely drunk.

Not that Akaashi minded seeing Bokuto drunk, he didn't change much from his usual loopy self. The only difference was that his vision was supposedly blurry, so he always found ways to hold onto Akaashi for balance. With that excuse, he also managed to get Akaashi on to the dance floor, but the younger of the two was not drunk enough for that yet, so he let Bokuto find someone else to grab onto.

Despite originally not wanting to drink, the bitter fizziness of his first beverages were getting to him, and when the first years ordered another round of drinks he asked for more as well.

He wasn't thinking about the hangover he would have tomorrow, or the possibility that his teammates would take videos of him to embarrass him. No, he just wanted to reach his friend on the dance floor, and let loose for once.

Akaashi tapped Bokuto on the shoulder to get his attention, and when the other boy realized who it was he immediately latched his arms on his shoulders. Akaashi gave him a small smile in return, and picking up on it Bokuto hooted and threw one hand into the air.

Akaashi shook his head in response, laughing at Bokuto's reaction. 

The hours flew by, sometimes they would go to the bar to drink, sometimes they were out on the dance floor, and sometimes they went up to sing at the karaoke machine. Akasshi was surprised at his own voice skills, but Bokuto was the one giving the rest of the bar a show, jumping up and down and dancing around Akaashi, somehow managing to keep a hand on him at all times. 

Some of their teammates disappeared with each other or with strangers, but most of them stayed to party longer.

The longer they danced, the less Akaashi cared about the people around him, or the fact that Bokuto had his hands all over him. They never parted, sometimes letting others join in their dance, but mostly it was just the two of them.

_ “It'll be the two of us against the world forever, right Akaashi?” _

Bokuto had asked him after they won their first match, when Akaashi was still new to the team. At the time he had only pursed his lips and nodded, and Bokuto had laughed at him that he was so tense. But, that little promise stayed with them anytime Bokuto (or Akaashi, occasionally) needed cheering up. Whether it was in the middle of a hard match, a test, or just homework, the promise stood.

Having Bokuto so close to him, dancing, smiling, the music pounding in his ears and the alcohol circulating in his blood, he was bound to slip up. But maybe it would be okay. 

The sun came up, and most of the team was leaving, so Akaashi propped Bokuto up and they walked out of the bar together, shielding their eyes from the sun.

Akaashi was sure he looked horrible, sweaty and tired from everything, but when he looked over at Bokuto his breath caught in his throat. The boy next to him had never seemed more beautiful.

The rising sun illuminated his face, and Akaashi couldn't help but wonder if maybe, making a mistake with his senpai wouldn't be so bad.

“Akaashi, you're smiling!”

Bokuto said in a giggly voice, dragging out his friend's name like he always did.

They kept walking, and while Bokuto was barely feeling the harsh effects of the alcohol anymore, he kept his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders or arms as he skipped around him. 

They sat down on a bench, and Bokuto intertwined their fingers while scooching closer to Akaashi. 

“Bokuto-san, please calm down a little.”

Akaashi murmured, his tongue heavy in his mouth. 

_ Please back off.  _ He thought. 

“Whaaaa why?!?”

Bokuto asked him, face flushed.

“Because if you don’t, I might do something stupid.”

He clapped a hand over his mouth, not meaning for his thoughts to be voiced.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

Bokuto replied, his eyes wide and curious. He had moved his other hand so it was resting on Akaashi’s leg, and the younger boy couldn't take his eyes off of it. The simple gesture from his friend, an innocent act of kindness. 

Akaashi realized that once Bokuto left for college, he wouldn't have a chance to do this again. He took a deep breath, and turned his head up to face his friend again.

Golden eyes met blue, and Akaashi closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Bokuto’s. For a moment, Bokuto froze, and Akaashi feared he had made a grave mistake, but as he came to pull away Bokuto leaned into him, kissing him back passionately. 

They broke apart after a minute, both breathing harder that they should be.

“That wasn't stupid at all Akaashi.”

Bokuto stated, smiling from ear to ear.

Akaashi couldn't keep his own grin from forming, and he squeezed Bokuto’s hand.

He had never been great with words, but he hoped his actions had gotten the message through. Maybe going out drinking wasn't the worst idea after all, and maybe making mistakes was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a cute idea i had for them, hope you enjoyed reading it:)


End file.
